PS I Love You
by Angellove12
Summary: JUST SOME MORE BAMON SWEET-NESS!


THIS IS A ONE SHOT WITH A SWEET ENDING.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up in her bedroom really excited. Today was her and Damon's 3 year anniversary and it was also Valentine's Day, and she'd got him the perfect gift. It was a special spell that she had created allowing him to go out in the sun without his ring, and gave him the ability to cross running water and be able to control bloodlust. She had worked really hard and did tons of research to create the spell. She wondered what he got her, she'd been dropping very obvious hints all week hoping they'd help him remember, because lately he'd been acting different than usual, she hoped that they weren't going to break up. She got dressed in a new light green dress that she'd bought especially for the occasion. She got ready quickly and ate scrambled eggs for breakfast. She rushed into her car and smiled as soon as she got to the boarding house. Stefan opened the door.<p>

"Hey Bonnie," he said, "Nice to see you. Damon is out right now, but Elena's here."

"Hi Stefan," she said, "I guess I'll wait for Damon. How is it with Elena moving in with you guys anyway? I heard she took your wardrobe(closet) because her's was too small."

Stefan laughed, "Yea, she did. I practically live out of a cardboard box now."

"Hi Bonnie," Elena said as she came in, "What'cha doing here?"

"Waiting for Damon," Bonnie answered.

"Oh, well Stefan and I have reservations to the La Bello, the french restaurant in town. Do you mind waiting by yourself?"

"If you want you can come with us," Stefan offered.

"No thanks," Bonnie said, "Go ahead, I'll be fine. I've waited here before."

With a flurry of okays and byes, Stefan and Elena left. Bonnie would have loved to go with them, but it was Valentine's Day and it was a date, besides she'd rather wait for Damon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SIX HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon had still not shown up yet, but Stefan and Elena called saying they were going to be late. Bonnie was annoyed, Damon and I had a date, she thought. Suddenly, the door flew open. In came Damon and another brunette. A gorgeous brunette who was looking at Damon with starry eyes.

"Ohhhh...Bonnie. I'm so sorry, I had to help a friend, Randy..." Damon stammered.

"Rachel," the pretty brunette corrected, "I'll go to the bathroom."

"First door upstairs," Damon said.

"I know, been here before," Rachel said.

Bonnie was giving him a glare.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"A friend," he said.

"Are you cheating on me?" Bonnie yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"No." Damon was too slow at answering.

"You know what? I'm leaving, I don't need to see this. We're over!" Bonnie started walking away.

"You're not going to look back?" Damon called after her.

"No! I'll never look back, or give you a second chance."

"wait!" he called running after her.

Bonnie zapped him to the third floor, hopefully giving her enough time to leave.

She had heard something drop so she did look back, it was her grimoire!

Damon had taken it. Even more angered, she walked over to retrieve it. She could see a page sticking out of the book. She pulled it out.

It was a letter written in Damon's elegant script. It was adressed to her.

She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I didn't forget what today is, in fact Rachel helped me pick out the present that I'm holding in my hands right now for you. See, I wanted to know your reaction if you thought I waas cheating on you, I wanted to see if you would care or not. I rewrote the grimoire for you. See, it looks the same as yours, but it's different. I filled mine with different love charms and other useful spells and poems and pictures of you. Some I stole from Stefan's Journal, or should I say diary. Anyways, stop reading this letter and come over here and thank me._

_From, the hottest, best, perfect-est person in the world- Damon_

_P.S- I Love You_

_3 3_

She smiled as she opened the grimoire and started to read the stuff inside. She was so occupied that she didn't even notice that two black leather jacket arms that came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug...


End file.
